


neon gravestones.

by heismysoulmate



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, alternative universe, it's basically au about au, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heismysoulmate/pseuds/heismysoulmate
Summary: Will only wanted only thing in life - happiness. But life isn't fair and decides to play with him, by taking it away and giving it back to him, whenever it wants. And how is Will supposed to deal with it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh.. um.. hi!  
> This is my first longer fic, and also first with this ship, so I'm really stressed about this. I put a lot of work and heart in this and I hope you're gonna like it, just like I liked this story when it first appeared in my head.  
> So kudos and comments are gonna be really appreciated.  
> And I'm sure there are gonna be mistakes somewhere, cause I'm not writing in my native language, but I hope you can forgive me or just point it out, so I can fix them.  
> Okay, that's it. Enjoy!

"Morning, sunshine"

Nico furrowed his brows, but didn't open his eyes. The bed was so comfy, the person beside him so warm. He didn't want to wake up yet.

He had to voice some of this thoughts, because he heard a chuckle.

"But it's already 12 am, and you have work today"

"You're such a buzzkill, Solace," Nico groaned, and finally opened his eyes to look at his boyfriend.

His tanned, beautiful, kind, amazing, loving boyfriend. Who's blue eyes, which were looking at him with so many feelings, were always his favorite sight after waking up.

"It's called being responsible."

He got only some mumble in response.

"Breakfast?"

"Coffee," Nico murmured.

"Breakfast then," Will said and got up to go to the kitchen.

But almost immediately there were hands around his waist, and he was yanked back on the bed.

Nico nuzzled in boy's chest and sighed.

"I love you."

Will felt warmth spreading from his heart to his whole body, mostly his face, but he smiled.

"I love you too."

 

***

 

Will clearly remembers the first time he saw Nico di Angelo. It was during that summer camp, when they were fifteen.

Solace attended this camp almost every year, just like the bunch of other kids, but sometimes a new face new appeared. And that's what happened that particular summer, when Will was on his morning run, and he saw a boy, with someone looking like his father, in front of the Big House.

"I don't want to stay on this stupid camp."

Man sighed.

"You need to go out, and spend time with other people."

"I don't care about other people. I'm gonna run away from here."

His father said something Will couldn't hear because of the distance, but it made boy grit his teeth, take his backpack, and go inside without any more words.

He didn't get a good look at the tiny Italian then, but still there was something about him that intrigued Will.

Soon it became clear that boy was definitely different from other campers. He was quiet, hiding in his cabin most of the times. Will's friends tried to talk to him, but all they got in response were angry glares and silence. Everyone were saying that there is something dark about him, but for Will... he just seemed sad.

That's why he approached boy the next day, when everyone already gave up on him.

"Hi. I'm Will," he said with an encouraging smile.

Short boy looked him up and down. And then Will heard silent:

"Nico di Angelo."

It's not like they became good colleagues. At least not at the beginning. But Nico never told Will to 'fuck off', like he said once to Connor, when he tried to make some small talk with him. He let Will talk and sometimes, if he felt like it, Nico was answering his questions and giving him bits and pieces of informations about himself.

But then one night Will had troubles falling asleep. He was turning in his bed, making mess of his sheets, and finally decided to go outside, hoping that the fresh air will help.

Boy put on his clothes and silently left the building. He didn't go far, when he saw a familiar figure sitting on the top of the hill, looking at the sky.

"Hey."

Nico didn't turn at the sound of his voice.

"What are you doing here that late at night?" Solace asked coming closer.

"Just leave me alone," Nico answered loud enough only for Will to hear.

"You okay?"

He finally faced him and Will was wondering if it was only his imagination or boy's eyes were a little red? Well it was hard to tell in the dimness.

"I told you to go away, Solace," he grunted. "I want to be alone."

There was steel in his voice, and Will felt that further discussion didn't have any sense, so he just sighed.

"Okay, just... don't stay too late, Nico. See you tomorrow."

( _It wasn't until later that Will found out it was anniversary of his sister's death._ )

When the camp ended Will haven't seen Nico for a whole year. But sometimes he caught himself thinking about the boy, wondering if he'll see him next summer.

And he did.

When his mother dropped him to his cabin, and he said hello to all his closest friends, he spotted tiny, black figure standing at the lake shore.

"Hey, Neeks!"

Will's first thought was that he looked worse than previous summer. Or maybe not exactly. He was paler. Bags under his eyes were more visible. And he definitely lost too much weight. But he was still somewhat cute.

"Ah, it's you," boy mumbled, throwing him a side glance. "What you just called me?"

"I'm happy to see you, too," blonde beamed, ignoring the question.

This years was different. Nico was ever more secretive. Avoiding most of Will's questions. But still he never told him to stop talking to him. So Will didn't. He felt incomprehensible need to protect the boy, but he didn't know from what. But he did what he could, making sure di Angelo eat and sleep like a decent human being and was spending at least some time at the sun. And always trying to talk to him, even if it were mostly monologues. He knew there was something on his mind, but he didn't want to press the boy.

"Why are you here?" Nico finally asked him one day.

Solace looked at him confused, not understanding the question.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you still spending your time with me when I'm like... that?"

"I have no idea what you mean," Will admitted. "But I'm spending my time with you 'cause that's what friends do. So even if you don't want to talk with me... it doesn't matter. I'll wait until you're ready."

Nico only nodded his head in silence, but he looked as he was thinking about something intensively.

At the end of summer (which came way too fast for Will's liking) Nico looked much healthier. And when everyone were finishing packing he came to Will and asked if he'll come with him. Blonde agreed and that's how they ended on the very tip of the camp, under the big pine tree.

"Did you really mean what you said then?" Nico asked, looking him straight in the eyes, which was a rare thing in his case.

"You need to be more specific, Neeks. I'm talking a lot."

"About us being friends."

"Oh... Of course I did! You didn't take this serious?" He asked, brows furrowed.

"Then... take this," Nico held a piece of paper in his direction. "It's my number. I thought we could hang out behind the camp, or even text from time to time. I really wouldn't mind some distraction."

Will took the piece of paper and put it carefully in his pocket.

"Sure thing! I'll text you when I'll get home," he answered, giving him one of his brightest smiles.

And they started seeing each other during the school year. Nico was becoming more and more open, telling Will about his many arguments with his father, and his new step-mother and step-sister. And Will's heart started beating faster and faster every time he saw a boy.

 

When they were seventeen Will finally admitted to himself (and then Annabeth) that he had a crush on his best friend. But it didn't help him to figure out what to do with it. He was still struggling between normal friendship behavior and innocent flirt. And Nico wasn't helping.

One day they were coming back from campfire and Will decided to escort Nico to his cabin, because it was really nice evening, and he still wasn't ready to end it. So he was stretching it as much as he could, obviously reluctant to leave.

"And what more do you want, Solace?" Nico finally asked him, putting hand on his hip with smug expression on his face.

"Dunno, maybe I just want a goodnight kiss?" Will joked.

He haven't even hoped about getting one. That's why he was so surprised, when shorter boy grasped his shirt and pulled him closer. It wasn't a real kiss. More of a peck. But their lips still touched, and it made Will's mind go blank for a while.

"Goodnight, then." Nico said, all red, and disappeared in his cabin, before Will was able to say another word.

The first thing next morning Solace went looking for Nico. Boy already left his cabin and when Will found him (on the clearing where they once made a secret picnic, in the middle of the night), it was almost noon.

"Um, listen, about yesterday..." Will started.

"This was so stupid. I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. My brain wasn't working. This..." Nico was blabbering, clearly embarrassed.

"Do you want to go and grab something to eat with me?" Will stopped him, feeling heat in his cheeks.

"Em... You're hungry now?" di Angelo was looking at him with disbelief. Then Will realized how his question sounded. He really wasn't thinking straight.

"I... I meant as on a date," he whispered, not looking him in the eyes.

"Oh..." Now Nico's face was also red. "I mean, if you want... then okay. I would go with you."

Nico answeared and then he smiled shyly and Will felt his insides twisting, but he was so happy.

 

***

 

Now they were 20 and living together in a nice flat, near Will's school. They were happy. As happy as two barely adult men could be. But they had each other and it was enough. Even if they were fighting, like every couple, they always worked it out eventually. Will knew he wouldn't change it for anything in the world. He loved Nico so much. And he knew that Italian loved him too. Even if he didn't tell it too often his actions were speaking louder than words.

 

***

 

"Where are we going?" Will asked, furrowing his brows.

"You'll see."

"But you know that I have a test tomorrow. I need to study."

"You said it's gonna be short, and beside you're studying for three days. You already know it. And now you need a break."

"I'm not overworking myself if that's what you're suggesting."

"You said it yourself," Nico shrugged and ignored pout on Will's face. " And we're here."

"And 'here' means...?"

They were standing in front of something what looked like abandoned office building. They left the heart of the city and there were mostly small houses and shops around here. It was quiet and some street lanterns weren't working. Will thought that maybe it didn't look like a bad neighborhood, but it wasn't really nice either.

Nico didn’t said anything, just entered the building using the key he took from him pocket.

"And how do you have the keys to this place?"

"I just do."

"Di Angelo, what the hell is going on?" Will squinted his eyes suspiciously.

"Just stop grumbling and come on."

Will followed him very reluctantly till they were at the roof where he saw a big blanket, two pillows and a lot of snacks.

"It's probably nothing compared to Texas, but Piper told me that on the good nights you can see stars quite good here," Nico said silently, standing behind him.

"Neeks, it's... wow."

Will remembered that at the beginning of their relationship he told Nico about his homeland. He lived there 10 years before moving to New York, because it was easier for his dad to work here, but he always got a little nostalgic thinking about Austin's sky.

"So... do you like it?"

"Like? I love it," Will smiled wildly, and turned to face the boy. "And I love you," he said before leaning in and kissing him.

They spend that night watching stars, eating sweets and silently talking, safe and sound it their bubble of happiness and love.

 

***

 

Their life was peaceful. They started and ended every day together and it was giving them some constant. Something to hold onto and to wait for during the day.

One evening they were sitting on the couch. Nico's head was on his boyfriend's lap. He had closed eyes and Will was playing with his hair when some movie was playing in the background, but they didn't pay it much attention.

"Have you ever thought about the future?" Shorter boy asked suddenly.

"Future?"

"You know when you finish college, get a job and start some real adult life."

"Hmm..." Will was thinking for a moment before he started talking. "I've always wanted a house in the suburbs. Nothing big or fancy, just something cosy would be nice. Only for me and you. No noises of the town, but also not in the middle of nowhere. Oh, and with a big garden! So we could get a dog. And I know we would probably argue a lot about interior design, but I think we would work something out. And our dog will be sleeping inside of course, preferably in his own, small room. We would have to wake up really early in the morning to get to work and... What? I said something wrong?" Will asked, noticing weird look on Nico's face. "I know it's probably stupid, but..."

"No, it's just... you keep saying 'we'," di Angelo whispered.

"Oh. Of course. I can't imagine my future without you, Neeks."

Nico immediately turned red.

"It's so cheesy."

"I know," Will said smiling. "But it's true."

 

And life is unfair.

 

***

 

Will was sitting in his class when he felt a pat on his shoulder and saw Kayla's worried face.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you crying?"

Will touched his face and was surprised by the tears on his cheeks. He didn't realize he was crying.

"I... I don't know."

"Are you allergic to something?"

"Yeah, maybe... I'm not sure."

He wiped the tears and tried to ignore the uneasiness in his stomach.

When he came back home he found it empty. So Nico was still at work.

He didn't even have a time to think  about what to do for dinner, when his phone started ringing.

_Incoming Hazel_

"Hey Hazel, what's up?"

"Will?" Her voice was hoarse. Was she crying?

"Yes?"

"Will, I need you to come to the hospital. Nico had an accident."

And then his world collapsed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

He had no idea how he reached the hospital.

"What happened?" He asked, the moment he saw Nico's step-sister.

"Car accident." She wasn't crying, but her hands were trembling, and there was so much pain in her eyes. "Probably drunk driver, he hit him and run... someone saw this and called an ambulance."

Will felt like his head was spinning.

Car accident. Drunk driver...

 

_"So... how did Bianca die?"_

_The moment this words left his mouth he felt Nico stiffing in his arms._

_"We don't have to talk about this," he added quietly. "I just thought..."_

_"Car accident. Some drunk driver."_

_Will hummed in response, and wasn't expecting anything more, because he knew how hard this was for Nico. He was stroking his hair when boy was playing with blanket on their legs. After a moment he started talking._

_"I was sitting in the living room and playing Mythomagic, when someone knocked on our front door. I thought maybe Bianca forgot her keys, so I opened, and saw our neighbor. She was nice, old lady, always giving us some candies with a smile. But she wasn't smiling then. She only asked if my father was home. I called him, and when he was coming down the stairs I came back to playing, because I knew he wouldn't let me stay, and listen to adult's talking._

_But two minutes hasn't passed when I heard him calling my name. He was paler than usual and the look on his face... I can't describe it. I immediately knew that something was wrong. He looked me in the eyes, and told me to get in the car. I didn't ask any questions. Honestly, I was too scared._

_After short ride we stopped in front of the morgue. I wasn't stupid, my brain started connecting the dots, but..." Nico took shaky breath and continued. "I asked dad what are we doing here. He grabbed my arms, looked me in the eyes, and said that Bianca had and accident, and he... He needs to identify the body. I couldn't believe that. I saw her only four hours ago, when she was leaving for her extra classes. She smiled, and said that if I'll clean my room before she comes back, we can eat ice creams after dinner, so I hugged her and run to my room to do it._

_Dad told me to stay in the car but I wanted to see my sister. I started screaming and calling Bianca... I don't remember much from it. I..." Nico tightened his grip in the blanket._

_"It's okay, Neeks." Will kissed the top of his head._

_"I'm stupid. It's been so many years ago, and I still..." Boy sighed._

_"There's nothing stupid in missing your sister," Solace said holding him close. Nico didn't answer anything to that._

 

Nico couldn't die. He was still young and strong. It wasn't his time to die.

Will was clenching his fists repeating these words in his head.

He won't be dead. He's gonna be fine.

Some time have passed, and they were sitting in silence, when the doctor appeared.

"Are you Nico di Angelo's family?"

"How is my son?" Nico's dad was unnaturally pale, and his hands were shaking.

"Mr. di Angelo, we did everything we could, but the damage was too great. I'm sorry... he's dead."

"No!" It was Hazel. She screamed and then she started crying, clinging to Will.

But he was still looking at their father. The look on his face... he finally understood what Nico meant back then. His usually calm features were twisted with so much pain and grief, that it seemed almost scary, and he didn't have right words to describe it. Will turned his gaze, and started looking at the wall, mechanically stroking Hazel's hair.

He can't break now and add them his pain. He has to be strong. For them. For him...

When they calmed down a little, doctor led them to the room where the boy was lying and left. Will stayed in the hallway, saying that he doesn't want to interrupt, and asking if he can see him after them. Mr. di Angelo seemed to be in too great pain to speak, but his wife said that there will be no problem.

When they left after some minutes (and maybe it was hours?), and Hazel asked if he wants her to wait for him, he just kissed her forehead, and told her to go home. And then he entered the room.

They always say that dead looks like they are just asleep. But it's not true. For Will the dead look just... dead.

Nico's eyes were closed, but it was the only thing that was similar to him being asleep. He was too pale from a blood loss, some wires still connected to his body, his lips were parted but... he wasn't breathing. Will knew that if he would touch him he would be cold.

He didn't want to look at this anymore. Some part of him was screaming to run away from there. To not touch him. To forget about this picture. He still subconsciously took a step closer. But was it really how he wanted to remember Nico? It's just a dead body now. Looking at it, touching and talking to wasn't making any sense. Everything what was making this body his boyfriend was gone. Now it was just a set of organs like many others.

Will took one last look and then left the room.

He was sitting on the chair in the waiting room. He was supposed to go home, but he couldn't find the strength to stand up.

"Will?"

He turned at the sound of familiar voice.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?"

"Hazel called me. Is that true? Is Nico...?"

Will wanted to answer that, but when he open his mouth he couldn't find the words. Suddenly the tears found its way into his eyes, and he started crying. He was strong all this time for Nico's family sake, but now all his strength was gone. It left him just like Nico.

"Oh, Will..." Annabeth also had eyes full of tears, but she immediately sat next to him, and closed him in an embrace. Boy was clinging to her shirt, shaking and murmuring: 'He's gone, Ann, he's gone.'

Annabeth wasn't saying anything, because she knew she couldn't tell him now anything to make him feel better. So she just was there. Silent and solid support, holding him close and crying with him.

When he felt like he no longer had any tears left, he let go of Annabeth, and wiped his face with the back of his hands. He knew he was a mess, but he also knew that she understood.

"We should get out of here," girl said, when he took some deep breaths to make sure he won't start crying again. He can grieve more later, this wasn't the right place for this.

"Yeah."

"Wanna stay at my place tonight? I don't think you should come back to yours apartment right now."

When Will thought about it he was pretty sure he wasn't ready for that. But he also didn't want to be a burden for anyone.

"And what about Percy? What will he say when he'll find out I stayed the night?"

Chase rolled her eyes.

"Percy knows we're just friends. C'mon, I won't let you be alone tonight." And with that she stood up and took his hand dragging him in the direction of an exit.

When they get to the girl's apartment she made sure that Will ate something, and even though he wasn't hungry he knew that discussion was pointless.

During their dinner she got a text from Percy, who wanted to come over. Will wasn't sure if he wanted to see anyone today, but Annabeth, like always, seemed to read his mind, and called his boyfriend to explain everything to him. Then she grabbed a blanket and they ended up curled on the couch watching Will's favorite movie.

It was good. He kept his mind busy and Annabeth was close if he needed a hug, and he really needed closeness. And she knew exactly what to do. After all they were best friends for quite a time right now.

  
***

They met at the summer camp. Actually, he knew most of his friends from there. He should thank his dad one day for sending him there. Even if he did it only because he attended that camp, when he was still a teenager, and he thought it will be good for Will just because it was good for him.

Annabeth was one of the smart kids. Good at almost everything. And she had this look in her eyes... as she knew all secrets of the world. She intimidated Will, so he initially was afraid to talk to her. And for a long time they knew each other, but weren't close.

It changed really suddenly one day.

Will was struggling with math. And he was struggling hard. He couldn't let himself fail, if he wanted to go to medical school in the future. So he took his books with him to the camp, and during the evenings, when they had a lot of free time, he tried to improve. He was doing it mostly in the Big House's library, but that day weather was so beautiful that he thought fresh air may help him. That's why he went outside, and sat with his books in the dining pavilion.

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't hear when she approached him.

"You okay? You look like you're about to kill someone," she asked, brows furrowed.

Will laughed at that.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just trying to deal with this all, and it's not going as good as I wish for it to go."

Annabeth took a look on his notes and her face brightened.

"Oh, I love math! It's so easy. You want me to help you?"

"Really? It would be great, but I don't want to take your ti..." Before he could finish, girl was already sitting beside him, sliding his book closer to her.

"Let's do this," she said with a smile.

And after that she kept helping him every day. But they also got to talk a lot during these sessions, and eventually started spending time together even between them as they became friends. Some people thought that they're gonna end up together, but their relationship was always purely friendly. When Annabeth started dating Percy, and soon after that he started dating Nico, they sometimes liked to joke about their "stupid boyfriends" and that they should have started a relationship when they still had a chance.

But honestly he loved Annabeth like a sister. He couldn't believe he thought she was intimidating once. Because when he got to know her, she was one of the most caring and sweet people he knew (even if she could kick someone's ass if needed). She knew him like no one else did, maybe beside his mother.

So when he was leaving her apartment, and saw this concern in her eyes, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm gonna be fine." And he sent her the most honest smile he could manage right then.

She didn't answer, just grabbed his arm, and closed him in one more hug before letting go, and waving goodbye, with a sad smile.

  
***

He opened the door and entered the house.

It was quiet.

It's not like he wasn't used to silence. Nico wasn't very loud person (beside few exceptions). But there were always some kind of sounds. Quiet music, footsteps, knocking of closing cupboards, sound of pen writing, rustling of papers, or even the simplest sound of other's person breathing.

But now all this was gone. Just like him.

Will went to the kitchen and washed the dishes. Then he vacuumed the house. And went to the bathroom to do the laundry. He needed to keep himself busy. To do something. He can't just sit and think about it.

Solace was putting clothes in the washing machine, when he saw the black pile in the corner. He was always telling Nico to put his clothes in the laundry basket, but he was never listening. He came closer to it, and saw the hoodie on top. It was his favorite, he could wear it for weeks before Will would literally rip it off him and put in the laundry. He took hoodie in his hands and put it to his face. It still smelled like his perfumes.

Without thinking Will put it on and continued what he was doing, now surrounded by a familiar scent.

When he did everything he could, and there was no longer postponing the inevitable, boy entered the bedroom.

Everything there was still like yesterday's morning, when for him it seemed to be ages ago. One of the pillows was lying next to the doors ( _He threw it at Nico, when boy was leaving the room, making some sly remark_ ). Clothes were in the mess next to bed ( _They were ripping it off each other the night before_ ). Wardrobe was still open ( _When he got out of bed it was really late, and he needed to hurry_ ).

Will took the pillow and went to the bed. He threw himself on it and nuzzled his nose in the bedding. Just like the hoodie it still smelled like him. He took deep breath and loud sob escaped his lips. He couldn't take it anymore. He missed him so much. Nico should be here with him, not God knows where, in some cold place, with the death. His place was by Will's side, they should be able to be forever together. It wasn't fair.

He couldn't stop it anymore. He was crying and crying and there was no one to stop him, because Nico was gone. Will was left alone.

He didn't know how long it was. He only noticed that room was covered in dark when he couldn't hold his eyes open anymore, and tired of crying fall in restless sleep.

 

* * *

 

  
*3 months later*

Will was coming back from the university, when he got a text from Leo with an address and note to get there as fast as he can.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Boy asked when he saw Leo, Annabeth and Percy.

"Will? What..." Percy started, but Valdez interrupted him.

"You need to see..."

"I told you not to call him!" Annabeth seemed to be angry.

Will opened his mouth to ask about what was going on, when he saw him, and all thoughts disappeared from his head.

Boy was standing three steps behind Percy. He was wearing his favorite aviator's jacket, ripped black jeans, and ramones t-shirt. His black hair were messy, like always, and he looked at people around him with a silent resignation.

"Nico..."

Will didn't think about how impossible it was. He was here. His Nico was here.

He run to him, and before anyone could say anything, he was hugging shorter man, holding him as close to him as it was possible. His body was warm and familiar, and it felt so good. At least for a few seconds, because then Nico tried to escape his embrace.

"Let go of me, you freak," he shouted.

"Neeks?"

Will didn't understand what was happening when boy moved away from him, and threw annoyed glance at him.

"Don't call me that. Whoever you are."

He felt hurt. And lost. And his mind was coming back to him, and when he was standing with eyes wide open, hands loose on his sides, looking at the love of his life who should be dead...

"What the hell is going on?" He whispered.

"That's exactly why I told you not to call him, Valdez!"

"He deserves to know! It's Nico we're talking about!"

Annabeth and Leo were arguing, and with every passing moment Will felt more and more like crying.

"Guys. GUYS! We need to calm down." Percy took the lead, and tried to take a hold of the situation. "Will is already here, and we can't do anything about it, so let's just accept this. But Leo, man, you really shouldn't have done this. Now, we all need to sit down and talk about this. Will?" His voice became gentler when he spoke to the blonde. "Can we go to your place? It's close from here."

Will nodded.

The walk was fast and silent. Actually Will didn't remember it. One moment they were on the street, and the second later everyone were sitting around his kitchen island.

"Okay, now, can someone explain to me what is happening? I'm dreaming or this is some kind of sick joke?" Will asked, trying not to look at his not-so-dead boyfriend.

"Maybe I'll start," Leo said. "I was going to grab some coffee before going to my workshop, when I saw this boy. He was standing in the middle of the street, and looking around. He seemed to be lost, so I asked if I could somehow help him. Then he turned his face to me, and imagine my surprised when I saw it was Nico."

"You started screaming like a little girl," di Angelo interjected.

"Hey, don't judge me, man! You should be..."

"Anyway," Annabeth cut in. "Leo called Percy, who was with me, and we came as fast as we could, and tried to talk to Nico, but then you showed up, because SOMEONE called you, even if I told him not to tell anyone else."

"I already said I'm sorry."

Will started shaking his head. This wasn't happening.

"It doesn't explain anything. Nico is gone. He shouldn't be sitting here."

"Trust me, I don't want to be here, too," boy grunted.

"Yeah, but how you even found yourself here?" Percy asked.

"I already told you, before the blonde one showed up. I was coming back home from uni when I blinked, and suddenly I was at this street. This all is crazy. You are all acting as if you saw a ghost, even if I met with Percy and Annabeth just yesterday. And why is he," he pointed his finger at Will, "acting like he knows me? You should be the one explaining this weird joke to me."

"Neeks..." Will whispered, feeling like his heart was breaking all over again. He really doesn't know who he was?

"I already told you to not call me that," boy growled. "You know what? Fuck this, just take me to Bianca."

All of them stared at him in dead silence.

"What, suddenly something got your tongues? Okay, I..."

"Did you say 'Bianca'?" Leo made sure.

"Yes, just show me the way to my sister's flat, because I still don't know in which part of city I am."

"Nico but... Bianca doesn't..." Annabeth clearly didn't know what to say.

"Bianca is dead," Percy said, confused look on his face.

Nico paled in an instant.

"Percy, it's not funny. I saw my sister this morning. Stop screwing around."

"But..."

"Nico," Annabeth cut in, her eyes focused now. Just as if she already knew something. "I know it may seem really weird to you, but can you tell us something about yourself?"

"You're serious right now?" He threw a glance to Percy, and when he nodded boy sighed. "I'm Nico di Angelo. I'm from Italy but me, my father and my older sister Bianca came to New York seven years ago, because of my father's job. I'm a film student. I met Percy something about three years ago through my colleague Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano... I don't like talking about myself what do you want to know?"

Annabeth coughed.

"Then let me tell you what we know about person called Nico di Angelo. He and his father came to New York when he was fourteen, after his sister died in car accident. We met him through Will Solace at summer camp. He's not studying anything. And he's no longer with us. He had an accident three months ago."

Nico was looking at her with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He whispered. He looked so lost and scared right now. Will wanted nothing more than come to him, hide boy in his arms, and tell him that everything will be alright now. But all he could do was to clench his fists under the table.

"So, do you have any idea what's happening, wise girl?"

"I... I actually think I might. I think he's from another reality."

"WHAT?!"

People in the room looked at her in shock.

"I mean... it's the only logical explanation that I can think of. It can't be our Nico, there's no way to revive the dead. He also didn't have a twin, especially not with the same name. And the story he told us... It really sounds like another version of our world. You know, one in which Bianca didn't die."

"Yes, but... alternative realities? We're not in sci-fi movie." Leo argued.

"Do you have any better explanation, Valdez?" Leo said nothing to that. "Besides, it's not idea straight from the movies, it has a science base. The multiverse is a hypothetical group of multiple universes including the one in which we live. Together, these universes comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, the physical laws and the constants that describe them. You know, universes separated from each other by a single quantum event."

Everyone was looking at her in silence, with eyes wide open when she continued.

"Fantasy has borrowed this idea from myth, legend and religion, yes. But even Plato reflected on the parallel realities. In his philosophy the upper reality is perfect while the lower earthly reality is an imperfect shadow of the heavenly. You know the lower reality is similar but with flaws. There was also Isaac Newton who suggested the idea of a multiverse in one of his books. It's complicated because the structure of the multiverse, the nature of each universe within it, and the relationships among these universes vary from one multiverse hypothesis to another. It has been hypothesized in cosmology, physics, astronomy, religion, philosophy, and literature, particularly in science fiction and fantasy. But I remember reading about some scientists who claimed to find evidence suggesting that our universe collided with other, parallel universes in the distant past. In the end they made more research and it turned out there weren't any significant evidence. Anyway, I'm saying it's not impossible."

"I understood nothing," Percy said, grabbing his head.

"It's because you're stupid."

"Hey!"

"It still doesn't explain how he showed up here," Will noticed.

"I know. I'm not a specialist in the quantum physics, so I can't really explain this. I'm just saying this is the only idea I have."

"So you probably have no idea how I can come back, do you?" Nico asked in silent voice.

"I'm sorry, Nico."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

Everyone fell silent, until Percy finally spoke.

"I think you need to get used to this reality."

"Should we tell Hazel?" Leo wondered.

"No!" Will immediately argued. "She already moved on. There's no reason for her to be dragged into this mess. At least for now. Besides..." he turned to Nico. "You don't even know who Hazel is, right?"

"No idea," boy murmured, looking at his hands, clearly in shock.

"So where will he live? He can't go home. Leo lives in dorm, just like Piper and Jason, so I doubt they can smuggle him in."

"We can take him to our apartment? There is a mess, because Percy moved in just a week ago, and we're still trying to get a hold of everything, but he could sleep on the couch until we find a better solution." Annabeth sounded very unsure about this.

"Or he can stay here," Will responded.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Yes. He will already have clothes to change here and all."

"You haven't got rid of it?" Leo asked, brows furrowed, but Annabeth stared daggers at him, so he shut up.

After that they didn't stay for long. They exchanged a few sentences, but this situation was so weird that none of them knew what to say. So they finally went back to their homes, and Will was left with Nico.

"Ehem, listen..."

"You're Will, right? Can you show me where I will sleep? I'm tired," Nico cut in, not looking at him.

"Yes, sure. You must be exhausted. Come."

He led boy to the bedroom.

"You need anything else?" Will asked, awkwardly standing in the entrance.

"No, thanks," he answered, still looking at the floor.

"Okay, then goodnight, Nee... Nico." He corrected himself in the last moment.

"Yeah, goodnight," he answered quietly, lying down on bed, and throwing a blanket on himself.

'It was Nico's favorite blanket, he was always sleeping under it.' Will thought, leaving the room, and closing the door behind him.

When he woke up next morning Nico was nowhere to be seen. So after he took a shower and changed, he made his way to the bedroom's door and knocked.

"Nico, are you awake?"

"No."

It was so familiar. Will wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

"I'm gonna make breakfast, come to the kitchen when you're ready."

He only got an incomprehensible murmur in response.

Ten minutes later boy showed up in the kitchen. His hair were in an even bigger mess, and he was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"In wardrobe, on the lowest shell should be clothes your size, you can change," Will informed him.

He just shrugged, and grabbed one of two coffee cups on the table.

They ate in silence. When Will finished, and turned to put his dishes in sink, he heard boy finally speaking.

"Thanks for breakfast. And letting me stay here."

Will was glad he was turned, so Nico couldn't see the tears that gained in his eyes at that words.

"No problem," he managed to whisper, before he heard that boy is leaving kitchen and going back to his room.

 

_"Thanks for breakfast. And letting me stay here."_

_"That's what friends are for, Neeks." Will answered, smiling at him, and feeling very pleased, when he noticed that boy's cheeks became pink. How he wanted to kiss him right there._

_"Yes, you're always welcomed in our house, Nico," his mother throw in, entering the kitchen._

_"Good morning Mrs. Solace."_

_"Morning, Death Boy," she answered, which caused Nico to chuckle._

_"Mom, I told you not to call him that."_

_"And I wasn't asking for your permission, Willie," she said, ruffling his hair, which resulted in him pouting. "Besides he likes that."_

_"I do." Nico agreed._

_"On who's side are you?" Will asked, feeling betrayed._

_"My own," boy answered, putting a whole pancake in his mouth._

_"But I still expect you to go and talk to your father today, Nico." His mother suddenly became serious._

_"I know."_

_She only smiled at him, and then took her coffee, kissed them both on foreheads, and left._

 

Nico came back suspiciously looking at the shirt he was wearing, which pulled Will out of his thoughts.

"So, these are the dead man's clothes?"

Solace wasn't saying anything, so Italian raised his gaze and saw still, pale figure in front of him, but when their eyes meet Solace answered: "Yeah, I guess."

Nico just shrugged, and his eyes switched to the couch on which was lying blanket and pillow.

"You were sleeping here?"

"Yes?"

"Why not in your bed?" he asked, frowning.

"Em... you were sleeping in my bed."

"Really?" Nico turned to look at him again. "I thought I took his bed... Oh." Sudden realization hit him, and he started looking at his feet again. "So you two were..."

"Yes, we were together."

"Sorry."

"You don't..."

"But I'm not him," Nico continued. His eyes were cold now, and Will wished that that look was never directed at him.

"I know," Will whispered.

"Good. Because I don't want you projecting your feeling for him on me."

"I don't..."

"You sure? Isn't it why you let me stay here? You hope me to become some kind of replacement."

"I don't. I told you to stay here, because that was the best option, and I wanted to be nice and help. I still hope we can become friends. That's all I want. I don't expect anything from you."

"Yeah, sure." Nico didn't look convinced though. "But tonight I'm sleeping on the couch."

"If it'll make you happy then okay," Will shrugged, and that ended this conversation.

Living with Nico was... let's say difficult. He was grumpy most of the time, avoiding eye contact, always doing something in his phone (which was totally dead when he arrived in their world, but Leo miraculously fixed it. However it was empty. No pictures. No contacts. Nothing.) He was getting extremely angry at Will if he sometimes called him 'Neeks' by mistake. And sometimes, when Will tried to talk to him, he just started playing My Chemical Romance and turning volume on (It was another little but noticeable difference. His Nico preferred Twenty One Pilots). For Will, who was used to small talks, and who always tried to make friends with those around him, this closed posture was really problematic.

But he wasn't ungrateful. He did his share of housework. Often at least responded to Will's "good morning". On best days they even got a conversation (that's how Will learned a little more about his studies, and that he was friends with Percy and Jason back in his world). He also wanted to help Will with rent and all, because he didn't want to live on his maintenance, but they were still very careful about letting him leave the house, let alone get a job. Possibility of seeing him by someone who knew Nico was too big.

"Don't worry about that." Will said one day, when boy started the subject again. "My father likes to give me money instead of attention, so we're good."

Nico looked like he wanted to say something, but then he changed his mind, and came back to watching some stupid YouTube videos.

Will wondered how he would react if he knew who his father was.

 

_"Your father is Apollo?! THIS Apollo? Famous movie star?" Nico was looking at him with wide eyes, and that made Will laugh._

_"Well, he's real name is actually Lester. Lester Solace. But it's really unknown fact, because he hates it, and if someone calls him that... better they run fast. He always complains how stupid this name is for someone as fabulous as him, and that his mother must have been not with her right mind when she was calling her children. And that's actually the only thing that aunt Artemis agrees with him on."_

_"Wait, slow down. It's... wow. I'm not a fan of the types of movies he usually plays in, but I've still seen some. It's hard not to. The man is a Star. With a capital S. And you're telling me he's your father?"_

_"Yeah, that's why I'm not telling anyone. It's hard to have a popular father. You, Annabeth, Percy and Michael are only one knowing. So I'd appreciate if you don't tell anyone."_

_"Sure. My lips are sealed." He still looked shocked._

_Nico met him just two months later, when boys were having their long planned movies marathon in Will's house. His father happened to be back home, because they finished shooting earlier. Nico was standing in shock and awe looking at man for 30 seconds. After that Will whispered in his ear "You droll". Nico's cheeks became pink at that, and he whispered back "Shut up, Solace". But his father, who was talking to him ("Hi, I'm Apollo, the coolest dad. You must be Will's friend. Nice to meet you. I've heard you're having a movie marathon tonight.") heard that and suddenly stopped, probably thinking Nico was talking to him._

_"Excuse me?" He was confused. He wasn't used to people telling him to shut up._

_"No! I wasn't talking to you, Mr. Apollo," Italian boy was now as red as tomato._

_Will started laughing, because he couldn't stop himself any longer._

_"It's okay, dad," he said, with a shit eating grin, throwing his arm at other boy's shoulders. "Nico is just a big fan, so he's a little stressed."_

_"No, that's not...!"_

_"Oh, a fan! I get it. But there's no need to stress or treat me like a big star. We're home after all, let's be casual."_

_"But you love when people treat you like a big star," Will noticed._

_"That's because I am a big star, William. But I don't want your friend to be so nervous."_

_"It's Will," boy murmured. "And it was nice talking to you, but we have things to do so..."_

_And with that he dragged Nico to his room, and closed the door behind them. The other boy was still red and looking like he wanted to disappear._

_"So, di Angelo... You have hots for my father?"_

_Almost immediately he had to dodge a flying pillow, when Nico murmured something in Italian._

_Will laughed and threw himself on the bed, ignoring jealousy forming splosts in his stomach. Having famous father was really exhausting._

  
***

It was hard when they were living in apartment with one room and an open living room, but Will sometimes felt like Nico was avoiding him. Or maybe it was he who was avoiding Nico to escape his memories? He kept telling himself (and Nico, because he liked to bring this up), that he knew the difference between this Nico and his Neeks, but it was so hard to live with someone so similar and at the same time so different. And Will sometimes was feeling like he was losing it.

Like that one day when they went shopping together.

They were going down every alley to make sure they bought everything they needed, because none of them wanted to go back later for one stupid thing like shampoo or bread. It was nice. Calming. Will was driving a shopping cart, humming some melody. Nico was walking by his side, hands hidden in his pockets, but his features weren't twisted in his usual annoyed expression. He even got into discussion with Will about which type of coffee they should take.

Everything was going smoothly, until they got into alley with toys. They didn't really need anything from there, but if there were walking the whole shop, then they were walking the whole dam shop. It was then when Will heard a loud gasp, and suddenly Nico was in front of him, next to the shelf.

"Have you seen this plushie skeleton? God, it's so cute!"

Boy was admiring the toy, with a wild grin on his face and shining eyes, and he reminded Will about his boyfriend so much at that moment. If he let himself forget for a minute, he could imagine it was him right there with him. He loved weird plushies so much.

Will felt his heart squeezing painfully in his chest at the thought.

When Nico turned his gaze from the toy to Will, when blonde wasn't responding, he furrowed his brows.

"What is it?"

"It's... nothing," Will answered, forcing himself to smile. He didn't want Nico to get angry at him again. "I just thought it's really cute for the skeleton."

"Right..." Nico slowly put plushie back, and looked at Will one more time. "Let's finally get this over and come home."

For the rest of the shopping it was Nico who was humming some melody Will didn't know, but it made his heart feel a little lighter, and when he was opening door to the apartment he almost felt good again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ehem, hey Annabeth, is Solace with you?"

"Will? No. Why? Something happened?" Girl on the other end of line sounded worried.

"No, it's just that I forgot keys to our apartment when I was leaving in the morning, and now I'm here, and he's not, doors are locked, and he's not answering his phone," Nico murmured.

"Maybe he went shopping or something?"

"I doubt that. I'm standing here for 30 minutes, and he would pick up his phone if he was in a shop."

"Maybe... Oh shit, it's 16th today?"

"Yes, I guess. Why?"

Annabeth sighed.

"I know where he is."

***

Will was standing in front of the black gravestone. It's funny how he believed, that talking to dead body had no sense, and now he was coming here every month to talk to some stupid piece of stone.

But now it was only silent surrounding him, when cold wind scattered the leaves and blew hair in his eyes.

"Here you are."

Will turned, and threw Nico a questioning look.

"Annabeth told me I'll find you here. I forgot my keys."

Blonde put his hand in the pocket and gave him his keys without a word. Nico looked at the gravestone in front of them, but immediately turned his gaze. It was probably weird. Looking at his own name in a place like that.

"Don't stay too long," he threw before taking his leave. "I'm making dinner tonight."

"See? He's a pretty decent guy." Will said to the empty air, letting one single tear stream down his cheek.

***

As the time was passing they were starting to get used to each other. Slowly but surely some banter was making it's way into their routine. Will stopped worrying so much about what he can and what he can't tell, because Nico stopped screaming at him. And the more he got to know the boy, the easier it was for him to move on and truly understand that it wasn't his Nico. It still wasn't something he was aiming for, boy still haven't talk much about himself and was getting this silent days when he was shutting himself in the bedroom and wasn't talking with him for a whole day, but everything was going in the good direction. Or that was what he thought.

***

They were sitting in the living room, sprawled on the couch and every chair available. The whole gang was here: Percy, Annabeth, Will, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel and Frank.

"So, you're probably wondering why we called you all here," Percy said.

"Yeah, we actually made bets, so hurry up, we want to know who wins the money," Jason said with a grin.

"Nothing less expected from you, you bunch of kids."

"Since when do you put yourself higher than us, Perce?" Leo sounded truly offended.

"Since I decided that I'm ready for some mature decisions and..."

"We're getting married." Annabeth finished for him, showing them her hand with a ring.

Girls started screaming and run to them first. Soon after they all became a big pile of hugs, pats on backs and congratulations. They were so happy. They knew Percy and Annabeth for so long now, and everyone thought it was the right time.

When it all calmed a little Annabeth took Will to the side.

"Will you tell Nico for us? We wanted him to be here, but it was impossible with Hazel and Frank."

They were the only ones that still didn't know about Nico. Solace was insisting on keeping this a secret from Hazel (which also meant not telling Frank), and because he was the only one who could understand how Hazel felt last months everyone agreed with him. Sometimes he felt bad with keeping secrets from his friends, but when he saw Nico's sister happy, he didn't want to drag her into this. Especially with Nico's visible reluctance to meeting her.

"Yes, yes. I will tell him. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Thanks, Will."

He didn't remember when was the last time when he saw her smiling so much. That's why he took her hands and squeezed, also smiling.

"I'm really happy for you, Ann."

When he came back home Nico was sitting in the living room.

"What's up?" He asked, seeing Will's gloomy face.

Boy sighed.

"I know, it's gonna be hard for you... It's about Percy."

"Something happened to him?"

"No, it's about him and Annabeth. They... they're getting married." Nico tightened his lips in a straight line. "And I know it's hard, because you like Percy and..."

"What? How do you know that?" Boy looked at him with narrowed eyes, and he was definitely paler than just a few seconds ago.

"I see how you're looking at him, Nico." He didn't add that he used to see that look directed at him.

"You know nothing, Solace," Nico said in the empty voice, standing up. "And I'm going out. Don't try to stop me."

With that Nico put on his shoes and avitor jacket, and left the house.

That was it. When anything important was happening and Will believed it was going to be some turn in their relationship, di Angelo was closing himself off. It wasn't the first time. Will saw this distant look in his eyes too often for his own liking.

Will was sitting in the kitchen, when he heard front door opening. It wasn't long till Nico showed up and started pouring himself a glass of water.

"It's late," Will noticed with neutral voice.

"Maybe," boy muttered.

"And you're drunk."

"Probably."

"How many did you have?" Will asked, worried. "All this because of Percy and Annabeth?"

Using their names obviously wasn't a good idea, because suddenly anger bubbled in Nico, when he screamed.

"Why do you care?! We're not friends!"

Blonde looked at him for a moment, feeling as if someone stabbed him in a stomach.

"Right. And here I thought that after all this time we're at least starting to have some kind of connection. But I probably shouldn't... We're spending every day together and I thought..." Will tried to keep his voice calm but it was hard. "I hoped that you enjoy our time together just like I do. That we can become friends, but... Whatever," he said, shaking his head. "Painkillers are in the cabinet above the sink in the bathroom. You're gonna need it tomorrow." He turned to leave, but the silent voice stopped him.

"You know in my world... the Percy I was in love with... he also married Annabeth. It was about a year ago. So... even if I know it's not my Percy here... but he looks just the same and... and when you told me they're engaged," his voice broke at the word. "It's like I'm living in that situation again. It just came back to me, you know? Their wedding. And it hurts so fucking much."

"Yeah," Will said, lowering his head. "I can imagine how you feel."

Nico sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to..."

"No, it's okay," Solace offered him a weak smile.

Nico was looking at him for a moment.

"Tell me about him."

"What?" He definitely wasn't expecting that.

"This other me. What was he like?"

"Great. Just amazing. Still a little shit from time to time," he chuckled and looked carefully at the boy in front of him. "But, you sure you wanna hear about that?"

"Yeah, c'mon." He went to the living room and sat on the couch clapping the spot next to him.

Will had no other choice but to elaborate.

Nico didn't even need to ask too many questions, Will was more than happy to talk about love of his life. After his death everyone were avoiding the subject, probably afraid to hurt him. But he needed to talk about him, needed to make sure he still remembers him.

"He really seems like a great guy to me," Nico said after an hour or so, when Will's throat started hurting from non-stop talking.

"He really was," boy answered, smiling softly, but looking in the distance, at something only he could see.

Suddenly he could feel two arms around him and a face hiding in his chest.

"Nico?" Will asked, unsure what was happening.

"Just... Let's say I'm still drunk, okay?"

"Okay?"

"So, you're gonna just sit like that? Hug me already, idiot." Despite somehow harsh words his voice sounded so small. Will customized himself on couch, so he could properly embrace the other boy.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. About us not being friends. I don't really think that."

"Okay. I'm glad to hear it."

They stayed like that until fatigue took over them, and they both fell asleep.

***

Will was changing his shirt in the living room when this happened.

"Fanculo!" Nico screamed from kitchen bringing hand to his face.

"What?" Solace rushed to him.

"Ugh, nothing. I just cut my finger."

"Show me."

"It's nothing, Will."

"Let me judge that."

Boy groaned but gave him his hand. Cut really wasn't deep, but it was bleeding, so Will washed it, stick a band aid and gave the place a kiss.

"And what was that for?" Nico blurted, taking his hand away with rosy cheeks. But he looked more flustered than angry, so Will just smiled.

"To reduce the pain. It works. Trust me, I'm a doctor."

"No, you're not," Nico snorted.

But later Will started thinking why he really did that. He felt a little different after that night when Nico came home drunk. It was like maybe honest talk somehow cleared the air between them, or maybe it was just within himself. But after finally being able to talk about his ex-boyfriend, he felt like the mountain he was carrying on his shoulder suddenly became smaller in a short amount of time.

And he could tell Nico was feeling more free with him too. He seemed calmer, more willing to talk. He even got to see Italian smiling, and that did some weird thing to his heart. Something definitely was changing. But he ignored it. He wasn't falling for him. Right?

***

Nico was sitting by the window, watching the leaves falling from the trees, when Will was flipping pages of his anatomy book.

"You know," he said finally closing the book. He had enough for today. "You can go outside to watch this. It would be actually healthier for you. Fresh air and sun."

"Fresh air in the middle of New York?" Nico looked at him, raising his brow.

Will felt his cheeks blushing.

"Shut up and get dressed, we're going for a walk," he said ignoring what the boy said.

Nico grumbled something under his nose, but obediently moved from his spot.

The weather was really nice. Early autumn was still warm. The sun was shining, reflecting on the leaves on the ground. The ones which were still on the trees were moving slightly with every movement of the air, and world was just full of yellows, reds, greens and oranges.

But somehow Will wasn't looking at the views surrounding him, but at the boy by his side.

Nico's lips were slightly parted and there was a ghost of smile on his lips. He was looking at everything with wide eyes and rays of the sun made it a tone brighter, making his features softer. His cheeks were rosy from the wind, even though he was tucked in leather jacket and his neck was wrapped in green scarf.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

"Yeah, beautiful."

"Autumn is my favorite season."

In that moment realization hit Solace. That his answer had nothing to do with the way the wind was playing with colorful leaves making it fly here and there. He felt wave of heat hitting his face, and he was grateful Nico wasn't looking at him. Okay, so maybe he was having a little crush...

 

A week later he was calling Annabeh, panicked.

"I don't know what to do, Ann."

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"I can't tell him I like him. Are you crazy? I don't want to destroy this, when I'm not sure if Nico is..."

"If Nico is what?" But this question didn't come from his phone, but from person standing in his door frame.

"Nico..." Will felt hot and cold at once. "Annabeth, I'll call you later."

He only heard a chuckle and a "good luck" before ending the call.

"So what? Now you're afraid to date somebody, because someone who's looking like your ex-boyfriend lives with you? How many times do I need to tell you I'm not him? Don't let me stand in the way of your happiness."

"What? No. That's not what I meant."

"They why? You don't need my permission to date, Will. You're an adult, act like one." Nico's cheeks were red, and Will could easily tell that he was angry.

"Nico, it's not like that," Will grabbed boy's hand. He wanted to explain everything calmly to him.

"Then HOW?" Nico screamed, ripping his hand from his grip, and taking a step back. "No, you know what? I don't care. Do whatever the fuck you want."

"I like you!" Will shouted and then immediately put hands to his face. He didn't want this to look like that.

"You what?" Nico asked after a moment.

"I... I like you. More than like actually." Will sheepishly scratched his neck.

"You... like me? Like me - reincarnation of your boyfriend?" Nico was looking at him suspiciously.

"Oh God! Can you already stop that? I know you're not Neeks. You're Nico but like... yourself. And I like you you. Okay I maybe like your face, because it's the same as his, and I may have a type. But I like how you are passionate when you talk about your studies. How you comment everything about movies we watch together. I like how your eyes sparkle, when I buy your favorite sweets. I like how you smile when you think I don't see. How you hide your hands in your pockets when you're anxious. And how you're nodding your head when you listen to music. And it's everything just you, because he didn't do any of this. I like YOU."

Nico was looking at him in silence for a moment.

"Then I guess I'm allowed to do this?" Boy made his way to him and suddenly his face was only millimeters apart. Will could see golden reflects in his eyes. He hesitated for a moment, but then their lips were touching and Will's body reacted. His right hand was around the boy bringing him as close as it was possible, and left wandering to his hair.

And when that night Will was falling asleep with smaller body in his arms he felt whole again.

***

"So, what it's supposed to be?" Nico asked, looking at the tickets suspiciously.

"Our first official date! And don't pretend, I know you wanted to see this movie," Will answered, grinning.

Nico shook his head, but didn't say anything, and Solace was sure he turned from him to hide his smile.

And this is how they ended up in the cinema on the Thursday afternoon. They were buying popcorn, because they still had some time till movie starts, when they heard familiar voice.

"Hey, guys!"

When boys turned they saw Leo, running to them with a wild smile.

"Valdez," Nico sighed.

"What are you gonna watch?" Latino took tickets from Will's hand. "Oh, can I go with you?"

"Em..."

"Actually," Will said with a gentle smile, taking his tickets back. "We're kind of on a date."

"Yeah, so why don't you find something different to do?" di Angelo asked, what earned him a glare from Will, but Leo haven't moved, looking at them with confused expression.

"Everything okay?" Solace asked, slightly worried.

This somehow made boy recover, when he smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, it's just... weird. Seeing you guys together again. Anyway, I'm not gonna disturb you, enjoy your movie."

He waved them goodbye and left, not noticing or maybe ignoring the fact how Will's face paled and Nico's expression become grim.

"Let's... let's go." Will finally managed to say after a moment.

But heavy atmosphere hadn't left them, even during the movie. At one moment Will tried to hold Nico's hand, but when he made a move boy immediately hid his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Will felt his heart getting heavy at that action, but he didn't say anything. At least until they got home. Nico still wasn't looking at him, so Will stood in the door frame, blocking the way.

"Nico?" he asked softly.

"Hm?"

"Hey," Will cupped his cheeks and raised his head until their eyes meet. "You know I care about you, right?"

"Yeah." But in his eyes there still was doubt.

Will started caressing his cheek with a thumb.

"Good. Cause I really do."

And he leaned to kiss him on the forehead.

But his action caused Nico to wrinkle his nose.

"Sorry," Will said, taking his hands from his face, afraid that he did something wrong.

"No." Nico put his hands on Will's, keeping them in place. Solace could tell he was embarrassed with the way his cheeks were starting to get rosy, but there was also a small smile on his lips.

"That was nice. And I know you care about me. Just like I care about you." He turned his face to kiss the inside of Will's hand. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm starting to get a headache. It was a long day."

"You want to go to sleep?"

Nico nodded, putting his hands on the blonde's waist and then tiptoeing to place a kiss on his cheek.

***

Nico didn't remember when exactly the pain started. At the beginning it was nothing more than a headache from time to time, so he didn't pay it much attention. He was used to this kind of things. His organism being too tired to keep up. It used to happen a lot in the past.

But it started increasing. He was having migraines so big he couldn't move from the bed. And no medicine was helping. Will couldn't really take him to any doctor without giving them his name, and them figuring out that Nico di Angelo should be dead. So he was just sitting with him, holding his hand, and silently singing him until the pain lessened. It was usually totally gone by the end of the day, and he was free from it for a week and a half. Maybe more if he was lucky, less if he wasn't.

Yet he didn't know that it was going to spread. To his stomach. Legs. Arms. Chest. He won't be telling anyone about it, but there will be days when he will be lying and crying, because all his body will be in pain. But he wouldn't want to worry them. Will spends most of his time at university, so hiding it from him won't be so hard. Especially when those 'attacks' as he will start calling them will last only hours, never a whole day.

***

"I don't know, Will," Annabeth said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"But you have a theory."

"It's just that. A theory. All I can do is guess. It's not my field exactly. I can tell you what happened in 1781, but I've already told you I'm not a specialist in quantum physics."

"And what happened in 1781?" Nico asked, putting a handful of fries in his mouth.

"Nico!"

"Whaaa?"

"It's irrelevant now."

Annabeth sighed.

"I think those headaches might be the consequence of our reality reacting badly on Nico. I mean, like an organism when it rejects the transplant. You know, after all he's not a part of our world."

They fell silent after that. And when Will opened his mouth to say something, her phone started ringing.

"It's my mother. She probably wants to talk more about the wedding. I need to get that. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Tell your mom I said hi."

Girl nodded and accepted the call, while standing up and taking her leave.

"Hi mom." She rolled her eyes before closing the door behind her.

Will sighed heavy.

"Hey." Nico walked to him and embraced him from the back. "It's gonna be okay."

Will took his hand and intertwined their fingers. He should be the one who was cheering the boy, not the other way around.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Anytime, sunshine."

***

It was mornings that Will liked the most. When he got to see his boyfriend sleeping peacefully, dark hair spread on the pillow. He sometimes had a little smile on his lips and looked so soft and calm. Will always was engulfing in the view and how much this boy was important to him, before he kissed him gently on the cheek or forehead, and then was going to kitchen to make breakfast.

Another reason to love mornings was the fact, that Nico was adorable when he was grumpy, and that was his constant mood for at least an hour after he woke up.

"I want coffee black like my soul," Nico grunted putting his head on the table.

Soon after that Will brought him a mug. Nico took a sip and choked.

"What the hell is that?!"

"Coffee with milk and honey. You wanted one as black as your soul so..."

"Solace..." Nico growled, but his cheeks were rosy.

"You're so sweet," Will laughed and handed him another mug, with his favorite black coffee, and took the liberty of drinking the first one.

"And you're annoying."

"Don't pretend you don't like me," blonde said with a smooth look on his face.

"I still don't understand why I'm doing this to myself."

"Oh, don't be like that, babe."

They were bantering like that for a moment, and it was good in this a little domestic scenery. And when Nico finally kissed Will to get him to shut up, Solace felt that maybe he was falling in love with boy. And he really didn't mind.

***

Will was sitting with his classmates in the library. They were getting ready for Friday's test, and he was thinking that maybe he had enough studying, because his vision started to get blurry.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kayla's worried face caused in him strange déjà vu feeling.

"Huh?"

"Why are you crying?"

Will touched his face, and was surprised by the tears on his cheeks. Oh, so that why he couldn't see clearly.

"I... I don't know."

"Are you allergic to something?"

"Yeah, maybe... I'm not sure."

They came back to studying, but something about half an hour later his phone rang, so he excused himself from the group to take it.

"Hey, Percy."

"Will?"

His voice sounded weird, and Solace knew that something was wrong.

"Percy?"

"It's about Nico... He's dead."

Will was silent for the moment, and so was the other boy.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? It's Leo's idea? That's not funny guys." Will started to get angry at his friend's stupid sense of humor. He ignored the shiver that went down his spine, and the sudden sour taste in his mouth.

"It's... just come back home."

"My home?"

"Yes, we'll explain everything then."

He shortly apologized to his study group, ignoring their concern looks. The university was rather close to his apartment, but he run almost whole way. He was gonna scream at them so bad. They won't get out that easy this time. He was sure it was supposed to be funny joke; he saw Nico just a few hours ago, and he was safe and sound. But his heart was beating rapidly not only from run and anger at his friends.

No, this couldn't be true.

But when he was in front of his apartment's building he saw familiar blonde hair, and he slowed down. What was Annabeth doing here?

"Ann?"

Girl stood with her back to him, but she turned upon hearing his voice.

She was crying. Her eyes were red, and there were traces of tears on her cheeks.

"Will," she came closer to him, and took his hand in her own.

"Ann, what's going on?"

"I... I wanted to talk with you about something," she started slowly, and almost too silent for him to hear. "And I was nearby, so I came here. But I was knocking and nobody answered, so I thought that you're probably out studying or something, so I called... I called Nico to ask if he knows where you are, but then I h-heard his phone ringing inside the apartment. But beside that it was quiet inside, and I just thought that was weird." Girl was talking faster now, as if she wanted to finally get it off her chest. "So i just tried to turn the knob, and the door was open and it was really suspicious, so I let myself in, and he was... he was... he just..." She cut off at loss of the words.

"What are you talking about?" Will asked, his voice a barely audible whisper.

"Nico. He killed himself." When she said that her voice didn't shake, but her hands did.

"No."

Will took a step back. This wasn't happening.

"Will..."

"No! I want to see him! He's not dead!"

He tried ripping his hands from her, but her grip was strong.

"I don't think you should. Percy is now there and he... I guess he kind of tries to look after the body."

"I want to see him!" Will screamed this time louder, and new tears started to stream down Annabeth's face, but she just nodded and went inside dragging him beside her.

They went into his apartment and to the bedroom. There Percy was sitting beside the bed, his face also marked with traces of tears. And on the bed... there was lying Nico. But his face was pale. And his chest wasn't moving.

"Nico..."

There was also a red mark on his neck, clearly visible on his smooth skin.

"There is a letter on the nightstand," Percy whispered. "It has your name on it."

Will looked at that direction and indeed saw a white envelope. He took it and watched closely as if he was looking for something, maybe for answers, but his face was emotionless.

"Can you guys leave me alone?" He asked in empty voice.

He didn't saw the worried looks they exchanged.

"Yeah," Annabeth answered after a moment. "We'll be in the living room, if you're gonna need something." Then she took her boyfriend's hand, and they left, not closing the door behind them, but Will didn't really care. He dropped onto chair that Percy just left, and opened the envelope to read it's content. It wasn't long.

_Will,_

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I had to do this for you. I know, you're probably broken now, thinking what you could do to stop me. But there was nothing. It was my decision, and you shouldn't blame yourself._

_I just couldn't take it anymore. The pain... it was too much. It also made my head go to the dark places, where it haven't been in a while. And I didn't want to go back there. And this was the only solution I could think of._

_The only thing I regret is leaving you behind. You were the only thing making me want to stay. I wish I was strong enough to do this for you but... if you're reading this then I guess I'm not. I hope you'll forgive me this one day._

_I 'm sorry, I know what I did was selfish, but now you need to think about yourself too, and keep on living like you used to. Try to be happy, knowing that I'm finally free._

_Nico._

_PS I'll greet him from you._

  
And Will finally let the tears flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter.  
> And I know you're probably not happy about this ending and I cried writing it too. But this is how this story was supposed to end.  
> Anyway, I worked really, really hard on this fic, it's my first fic ever this long and I hope you guys like it.  
> I would really appreciate if you could let me what you think in the comments.  
> Thank you for reading x


End file.
